Paige Dyson Chronicles 1 Paige's Past
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: Trojan horse virus Megabyte is in the Principle Office, MainFrame is in shutdown mode, and the Mainframers are being hunted down one by one. Prime Guardian Turbo needs to find a way to get someone in there..and he has just the surfer to do it.
1. Chapter 1

_Mainframe _

Mainframe was in a state of shut down. There was nothing going on throughout the system as binomes were scared of what was to come. No one could escape Mainframe and it was the same as nearly a megacycle ago. They had all heard that Megabyte had taken control of the Principle Office.

But what was it that he wanted so much? He obviously wanted all those who were at some level, in command of the system.

Seven cycles had passed…and they were all still trapped inside.

Megabyte stood proudly in the war room that had once contained him inside the firewall. It was where Dot Matrix had commanded her forces against him for the entire cycle before he took control.

He was proud, staring at the VidWindow as he showed that the now grown child, AndrAIa and web surfer Ray Tracer were locked away tightly in the cellblock. Her hands were bound by laser cuffs to the wall.

"Ah, the lovely AndrAIa," he spoke and she looked up at him, anger in her luscious blue eyes. "And how are we doing today?"

"Spare me virus," she snapped and kicked the VidWindow away from her. "When I get out of here…"

"You won't," he said, toying with her. "But don't worry. I'm sure that your boyfriend, Matrix will surely be glad to join you soon. Just wait."

His viral troops that were guarding them, slapped the surfboard that was chained to the wall.

Ray Tracer was lying on the floor beside her. As long as they had his surfboard in possession, he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Leave him alone Megabyte!" AndrAIa shouted. "Stop it!"

They hit again after he signaled them to do so and stopped as the troopers left the cellblock.

Megabyte shut the window and stared. His drones were still searching the Principle Office for the others, Bob, Mouse, and Enzo and Dot Matrix. They were still loose inside his stronghold.

"You can run, but you cannot hide Guardian," he chuckled. "Where are you hiding?"

Viral troops were searching throughout the Principle Office for the rest of the Mainframers that were loose inside. They checked the hallway that had once been the chapel where Dot Matrix nearly married Megabyte.

One of the soldiers sent his pong drone away to search the rest of the hall.

Hidden up in the pipes of another passageway, Guardian Bob and Matrix were hiding until the drone bounced off all the walls of the passage and continued on into another.

They emerged, crashing to the marble floor.

"We've got to get out of the Principle Office," Bob said. "We have to regroup and get some outside assistance if we are going to get Megabyte."

"No," Matrix demanded. "I'm not leaving until I get AndrAIa out of the cells."

"You don't even know which cellblock to check," Bob said. "I'm sure that Megabyte hasn't harmed her. He wants all of us together first."

"I can't take that risk," Matrix replied. "Who knows who else he has in his collection? Dot? Mouse? Surfer?"

"_That_ is the risk that we are going to have to take in order to get out and defeat Megabyte," he told his friend. "Please."  
>"You do it your way," Matrix told him, "and Gun and I will do it our way." He took off.<p>

Bob called out to him, but a drone came back in his direction. He immediately dashed into the Read Only room and waited for the drone to pass. He exhaled and slid down to the floor in tired frustration.

"We're never going to make it out of here," he said.

Mouse was still with Dot as they were nearly free from the Principle Office. All they had to do was escape into the narrow hall and out the front door.

"We're almost out of here sugar," Mouse said. "We have to get going."

"But, what about Bob? Matrix? AndrAIa? We can't just leave them here," Dot protested and stopped her second-in-command from jerking her out the door.

"We have to, but we'll get them back honey," Mouse promised. "But we need to get word to the outside that Megabyte is in the Principle Office. Turbo and the Guardians will know what do to then."

"I hope so," she replied.

Just as they were about to round the corner, the outside patrollers were on their way in to report. They marched slowly toward them.

"What do we do now?" Dot asked in panic.

Mouse pulled out her katana blade and gripped it tightly in hand. "Come on!" she shouted and yanked Dot around the corner.

The viral troops opened fire on them with their staffs, but Mouse blocked the shots while still holding onto Dot's wrist. Dot kicked a few of them down and was yanked again as they made one last burst for the door.

The doors were closing slowly, but Mouse howled as she tried to get out.

As they were just reaching the door, Mouse howled at the pain in her side. She had been blasted by one of the troops, but they still sprung off the steps and rolled down the stairs.

Dot got her senses back into focus and saw that Mouse was fading lightly. She was wounded in trying to get her out of the Principle Office. "Mouse," she said and tended to her friend. "Hang on Mouse."

"This is ain't nothing honey," Mouse replied. "Just a scratch compared to what my worst is." She howled as she forced herself to her feet. "At least we're out of there."

"We have to get you to a doctor," Dot told her. "I'll call Turbo in the meantime."

They found a zipboard and used that to fly away from the Principle Office.

Megabyte watched as his prey Dot Matrix and the hacker Mouse glide away from the Principle Office. He was none to happy with his viral troops in letting them escape.

But that still meant that the Guardian and Renegade were still in the Principle Office.

"I had best speed up my pursuit in order and finish this hunt at once," Megabyte planned to himself. "No doubt the lovely Dot Matrix will call for help from the Guardians. But when she does, I will lock the portal that they use to arrive and infect the Supercomputer. Nothing can stop me."

The siren went off and his focused in one the activity on level nine. The renegade Matrix was running through the hallway trying to outrun his troops.

"There you are," he said and walked out of the war room.


	2. Chapter 2

Matrix continued running down the long hall on level nine. He wanted to check the cellblock on this level before he left to check the other three. He opened fire, but the troops had shielding to block his attacks.

He rounded the corner and found the door that he was searching for. "Gun, command line," he charged the gun. "Electric pulse blast." He shocked the door lock and it opened just enough to where he would get in.

Matrix got back to his feet and relocked the door. He didn't want any of the troopers getting in while he checked the cellblock.

He looked around and saw a glowing red light at the end of the room. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Matrix," a soft, tired voice asked. "Is that you?"

His eye shifted and it brought the darkness to life. It was AndrAIa and she was chained to the wall.

"AndrAIa," he said and raced over to her. He blasted the controls for the bars and entered the cell. "AndrAIa, are you OK?"

"I'm not feeling so good," she replied. "Please get me out of here."

He started working to take care of the bars. "Who else has been captured?" he asked.

"Just me," she replied. "No one else. I'm such a klutz to get caught like this."

"Don't talk like that," he said and got one of her arms free. "We're going to get out here, find Dot, and lead a battalion in here and delete Megabyte once and for all."

Matrix looked over as he was working and saw Ray Tracer's surfboard secured to the wall. The darkness concealed it, but his eye could see it.

"Hey, where's Tracer?" Matrix asked her. "There's his surfboard."

She began to chuckle loudly.

AndrAIa suddenly grabbed him around the throat and was able to lift him off the ground. Her other hand shattered the cuff that was obviously a fake.

This wasn't AndrAIa.

"Sorry lover," AndrAIa's voice switched to that of Megabyte. She copied his code and he passed out.

She dropped him to the ground and sauntered out of the cell. The lock was not broken and he resealed the cell.

Megabyte became himself again, then he transformed into Matrix.

"Time for me to play my charade," he said and laughed, leaving the three of them there.

Bob made his way to the gateway command in the Core Room. He thought that his room was going to be the most guarded, but without Wellman Matrix in his past state, the gateway couldn't be used.

He thought that hiding in here would be the best and if not, he could and would be able to create a portal and get to the Supercomputer. He had to get help.

Turbo would know what to do. She would have known what to do.

He looked down at Glitch and felt himself pulled back into dreams. Dreams of his past.

_Supercomputer—Ten megacycles ago_

The Guardian Academy was awaiting the new arrival of freshmen cadets to the school. They were all arriving by a metro rail train.

Stepping off the train and entering the school, Cadet Robert Serrano stood there with a couple new cadets that he had met in his cabin. They were all excited to be going to the Supercomputer Guardian Academy in their guardian issued uniforms.

"Come on Bob," a girl, Trixa Mayan said, grabbing his arm.

As they were walking up the steps, Bob took a glance of young lady at the top of the stairs. Her skin was a perfect tan hue with her rose pink hair and guardian red suit.

Trixa, Cardin, and several others jerked him along and he passed the girl.

They arrived at the grand chamber where the Prime Guardian, Turbo was waiting for them.

Bob saw on the stage where those that were newly graduated and became Guardians this cycle were. He saw the girl…wait it wasn't the same girl from the station. She was a fourth year student prefect. Her hair was cut shorter and she was much more hardened.

Who were these two?

Well, through his guardian training he ended up becoming the partner to Dixon Green, the cropped pink hair guardian and they were together when he found out who the other one was.

"What's up Dix?" the girl said when she entered the shooting gallery.

"How are you Paige?" Dixon said, almost wondering why she was still there.

"Fine, flying around, causing mischief. Having fun," Paige replied as she stood against the counter. "How about you Miss Guardian?"

"I have my first cadet," the sister told her. "Paige, meet Cadet Robert Serrano. Bob, my twin sister Paige Dyson."

"Nice to meet you," he said to her. "Are you in the academy?"

"Web no!" Paige replied. "I'm a loose cannon Guardian drop-out. I cause mischief with my friends and have fun doing it."

"Amongst other things," Dixon mumbled as she was reattaching Glitch to her forearm. "What are you doing here Paige?"

"Dad's back in the system," Paige said. "He wants to share a meal with us. Tonight if you're available."

"What's the occasion?" Dixon asked. "What does Maximillion Dyson want to meet with his two twin daughters for?"

"Why do you have to question why dad wants to meet with us?" Paige asked. "I'm sorry that mom always liked you and dad always liked me, but even you have to give up a feud when it gets old."

"Don't start Paige," Dixon said. They were staring at each other. Teal eyes to teal eyes, short pink hair to long pink hair, golden hued flesh to golden hued flesh. They were mirror resemblances of each other."

"Fine sis," Paige said. "Don't come, but when you're cut out the family after dad is deleted or destroyed, don't come crying to me when you need a loan."

Paige marched out and Bob stood stolid, waiting for Dixon to say something to him.

"Let's go Cadet," Dixon said to him. "You have other studies to get to." He followed his mentor out.

Later that night, Bob was exiting the showers when he observed a student heading out. It was some kid named Blade from a far off system. He had long, spiky black hair and was kind of a daredevil. He didn't take authority well, but would so that he could go back and defend his system.

But once the building monitors were out, there was no leaving them for the night cycle. Where was he going off to?

Bob watched as Blade escaped from the floor without the hall monitors catching him.

Curiosity got the better of him and he followed in the same way.

Bob followed Blade Drake on his zipboard to an abandoned dump on the outside rim of the Supercomputer. He flew in and he lost sight of the wayward guardian.

"Where did he go?" Bob asked himself and suddenly felt his neck hit with a large blunt object of some kind.

He looked around and saw several people staring over his head.

"I knew that someone was following me," Blade said to the people.

"What should we do with him?" a deep burly voice asked. "He's a guardian and a threat to all of us."  
>"Not this one," a voice replied. "He's going to be of some use to us, aren't you Robert Serrano?"<p>

Bob looked up and saw Paige Dyson looking over his head. She took a long knife that was arched and held it by his neck. "Yeah," he replied. "I'll help out."

Bob returned from his reverie. Paige had gotten him into so much trouble, but it was Dixon who saved his career as a guardian. She told them that Paige was a negative influence and if she had gone to dinner with their father, then may-be Bob wouldn't have met Paige and nothing would have went wrong.

He remembered watching Paige and four friends as they were tossed into the back of prison transport. They were going to jail for their misdeeds and Bob was given to Dixon as his first partner assignment.

In someway, Bob felt sorry for Paige, but her ingenious hacking and lack for authority would be the ticket to stopping Megabyte and his plan to hunt them all down.

"Paige…Dixon," he said, "I really could use one of you right now."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dot's Diner_

Dot Matrix watched as Mouse was healed right on the bar of her diner. Medical units were able to get there as soon as she made the call, which gave her hacker friend a fighting chance.

But now she was on the line with Prime Guardian Turbo.

"But you have to help us," Dot begged of him.

"Ms. Matrix, we want to help you," Turbo said to her. "But without a tear to create a portal to get to Mainframe, we would need Megabyte to drop the block on transport to your system. You say that Bob is still trapped inside there."

"He has to be," she replied. "Otherwise, you would be having problems with Megabyte by now."

"Bob is still alive," Mouse said, wincing as her side was still being repaired. "I just know he is Turbo."

"I know of one other possible way," Turbo said to them. "It is a long-shot if I can even get a hold of _them_."

"Who is "them"?" Dot asked.

Turbo looked to Mouse. "Ask Mouse," he said. "She knows who I am talking about and I will try and get in touch with them as soon as I can trace their current location in the Web. They could be anywhere."

The VidWindow closed and Dot turned to face Mouse.

"What is it or who is that Turbo is talking about?" Dot said. "Do you know what person he is talking about?"

"I do sugah," the hacker replied, sitting up in a normal barstool now. "They hired me once and that was the night that they were captured by the Guardians. I wasn't safe from them either and I was arrested and charged before I escaped. Those five didn't."

"What happened to them?"

"They were arrested, charged, convicted, and shipped off to a maximum security prison," she told her. "No one knows whatever happened to them and they were believed to have been deleted. It was when I found out that they weren't in prison."

"Where were they?" Dot asked. "What was being done to them?"

"They were being reprogrammed…as web surfers."

_Supercomputer _

A tight beam transmission was sent from the Guardian Academy. Turbo eagerly awaited a return tight beam signature from those that he was searching for. But as he did, he pulled up some old Readme files.

**Guardians capture drop-outs**. _Sent to Maximum security prison for deletion?_

**Renegade guardian academy drop-outs on prowl**. _Is this the future of the Academy?_

**Surfer Academy attacked from inside**. _Sources say six escape for freedom._

**Renegade surfer group to attack Supercomputer?** _What do we do?_

It was still a secret from the rest of the High Council of Guardians that he was still in contact with the six that had escaped. Ray Tracer…Blade Drake…Lana Vesper…Grendar of Dathonemia…Stara Crichton…Paige Dyson…

Paige's sister, Dixon Green had been one of the most powerful guardians to have ever graduated from the academy. It was a tragedy to hear that she had been deleted by Kilobyte in the very building that they worked in. Bob was even in the room when it happened and it devastated him.

Turbo saw a small VidWindow frame that had a JPEG photo in it. There was him, two little girls with pink hair, and his long deleted sister, Tierra Green. They were his nieces, Paige and Dixon whom he loved very much. He not only was their uncle, but he raised them like their father after Maximillion Dyson took off and was never seen much around their home.

To think that one of them was deleted and the other was hiding in the web as a mercenary web surfer split his heart in two. But with the mercenary, at least she could do little errands for him when it called for heavy assistance.

Finally, he was receiving his tight beam message back and he answered the VidWindow. Hidden in the darkness was a silver mask and deep blue cloak, like the one that Daemon's troops use to wear coating the person.

"I need your help," Turbo asked the person. "Can you and will you help me?"

"With what?" the female voice, muffled asked him. "I carry a heavy price tag."

"You might do this for free when I tell you the name of the virus that has taken control of a system and is need of cleansing," he said.

"You'd be surprised what I charge for Turbo," she said. "Especially after what the other High Council members did to us."

"How about the name of Kilobyte?" Turbo interrupted her.

The person folded her metal talon-gloved hands and tapped her two index talons together as she leaned back in the chair. "Well Turbo, I think you have some Knight Surfers at your service."

And the Prime Guardian was pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mainframe_

Guardian Bob Serrano creped around a corner and made it to another long hallway. He had noticed throughout his traveling that the patrols had been reduced to a minimum.

Before proceeding, he glanced down the hall and found Hack and Slash sliced to pieces.

Bob raced over to see if they were still online. "Hack, Slash," he said. "Are you guys alright?"

"We went to pieces," Hack said.

"We broke up," Slash added.

"It was terrible," Hack said again.

"Easy boys," Bob told them. "You had Dot so where is she."

"We ran into Mouse," Slash told him. "She grabbed Dot and took off."

"But then the viral troops came and now we look like this," Hack informed.

"So Dot hasn't been captured," Bob said and breathed a sigh of relief.

A VidWindow opened up behind him and Megabyte appeared on the screen. "Ah, there you are Guardian," the virus said to him. "You must know that currently, you are the only one left in the Principle Office who hasn't been caught yet." The view showed all of them captured and bound in the core room where he had just escaped. "Now all you have to do is surrender and do one little favor for me."  
>"Access to the Supercomputer," Bob replied. "I don't think so."<p>

"Well then I guess that I will have to delete every single one of your friends, one at a time, until you listen to reason Guardian," Megabyte said.

Bob was angry as he clinched his fist tightly.

"You know where I will be Guardian," the virus told him and the VidWindow closed.

"Not good," he said. "This is not good. Where is a system restart when I need one?"

_The Web_

In a floating fortress that hovered deep inside the Web. The fortress shut down their energy sources and the docking bay opened up.

From inside, five shadows in the blue shawls and silver masks raced out. As they did, each of them pressed their icons and made their web shield suits appear under the cloaks. They still had to be protected from the Web even though they lived here all cycle long.

Each jumped onto their respected surfboard and they were off, flying into the Web and riding the grid waves toward the system that Prime Guardian Turbo had given them. They would be there with a few nanos.

"What do we do when we get there boss?" one of the males that was flying in their group asked.

"We capture and neutralize Megabyte," the female leader told them.

"I can't wait to get this virus," another of the girls rejoiced. "This is going to be the greatest kill yet."

"Ease yourself Stara," the other male in the group told her. "We haven't gone up against a Trojan Horse virus yet? We don't know the extent of his powers."

"Well, I don't care what kind of powers he has," the leader told him. "We capture and neutralize him. Only I get the pleasure in deleting him. Come on Knight Surfers, lets fly." They blasted off fast and looked for the system where they were supposed to enter.

_Mainframe_

Dot Matrix and Mouse were with some of the binome troops that had been able to escape the Principle Office before Megabyte had sealed it off from the outside.

Mouse was trying to hack in to the computer system so that she could create a hole in the shielding to allow them to get through. They had to do something in order to save their friends.

Dot was still pacing around, but with nothing to do and not a plan of hers working, what was there she could do?

"Take a load of sugah," Mouse told her. "The only thing you need to be doing now is resting. Being worked up won't get us our friends back."

"I can't help it Mouse. Everyone has no doubt been captured: Matrix, Enzo, Tracer, AndrAIa, probably Bob by now."

"Don't give up on the Guardian just yet honey," she told her friend. "If Megabyte had Bob, he would have been in the Supercomputer by now. But at least if he does get through, Turbo and company will be waiting for him and you know what they will do to him."

A VidWindow opened and Matrix appeared.

"Matrix," Mouse said.

"Shhh," Matrix replied. "Keep it down. I don't want Megabyte to get whim of where I am so keep it down."

"Where are you little brother?" Dot asked.

"I'm heading toward the cellblock," he told them. "I'm going to get AndrAIa and the others out of there. I need you to create a diversion for me so that I can do this without anyone tracking where I am."

"Why don't you just send Gun out as a distraction?" Mouse said. "Or take them out head on. The virals will go running when they see you trying to rescue AndrAIa."

"I'm trying to think about this the way Bob would," he said. "I have to be careful in case…"

"There he is," viral troops shouted and started towards him.

"Oh great," he said.

"Enzo," Dot shouted and the VidWindow closed. "Enzo," she whispered knowing that they were probably the last two to be captured.


	5. Chapter 5

_Principle Office_

Matrix mutated back into the form of Megabyte. Hopefully now, Dot Matrix would try some ludicrous attempt at rescuing their friends. Then she and the hacker would be caught as well.

His Commanding officer came up to him. "Sir, we have yet to find Bob, sir. But we are still looking for him."

"It doesn't matter," Megabyte said. "Soon Ms. Matrix will be joining us for a little chat and Bob will come right to us." He opened a VidWindow to Herr Doctor. "Herr Doctor, is everything in readiness?"

"Lord Megabyte," Herr Doctor said to him. "We have the Gateway Command ready and awaiting the codes. Once we have the new security codes for the Supercomputer, it will be only a matter of time."

"Excellent," he said. "Order my troops to bring the hostages to the Core Room. I want the Guardian to see what heroism won the good…nothing."

Dot and Mouse walked out of the Diner and were wondering what they were going to do.

"Mouse, what are we going to do?" Dot asked.

"I tried hacking in inside the diner through Megabyte's shielding," Mouse told her. "There is absolutely nothing I can do to get through. Those kids aren't going to be able to get into Mainframe."

"Kids?" Dot said. "These so called heroes to save Mainframe are nothing but kids?"

"These kids aren't kids anymore sugah," Mouse told her with a slight bit of anger in her voice. "They were arrested and told that they were either be deleted or they had to conform and be reprogrammed as Web Surfers. Not much of a choice if you ask me."

"No," she replied. "Sorry Mouse."

"Think nothing of it honey," Mouse said to her. "Don't worry. They have the best skills of all five areas of programming. They'll get here…"

Suddenly, a tear opened up to become a portal, a portal from the web. From the dark purple portal, five people flew out, zoomed in quickly, and came to abrupt stop. Each of them tapped the icons on their belts before even saying a word.

Of the five man triangle, the middle right side behind the leader stripped off her mask and pulled her hood backwards. "Someone call for some heavy hitters?" the girl with the blue hair and tanned skin said. She was the splitting image of AndrAIa.

"Hello Lana," Mouse said to her.

"Mouse," the one parallel to her spoke in a soft tone. Silver-white strands to her purple flesh were released from the hood and mask.

"There's my favorite little hacker girl," Mouse said and ran over to embrace her. "Look how grown you are."

"I've missed you so much Mouse," Stara said.

"You know these people Mouse?" Dot asked.

"I grew up with Stara," Mouse told her.

"Mouse taught me my first tricks to be a hacker," the girl Stara said to her. "I don't think that I would be as good without her teaching me."

"Hello Mouse," the man behind her said. He looked like a younger Bob with long black spiky hair.

"Blade, a pleasure to see you too," she replied.

Dot's eyes were locked on to that of the leader who only stared at back. The green slits didn't expose the person underneath.

"I'm Dot Matrix, Command dot com of this system," Dot said to the leader and extended a hand.

The leader looked down and then glided passed her, wrapping her blue robe tightly around her.

"What's with her?" Dot asked.

"Dyson was never much of a talker," the biggest man of the group said. "She has a personal hatred for Megabyte since then."

"What was then?" she asked.

"When her sister was deleted by him?" the man told her.

"Stara," the leader, Dyson, called to her. "Bring this wall down."

Megabyte stared out the VidWindow as some girl with silver hair was working with Mouse on the outside of the Principle Office shield as she was hacking into the mainframe system.

"Who are these surfers?" Megabyte asked.

Herr Doctor was trying to scan and research them, but the files were coming up blank. "My (grosenbiter), I can find nothing on these surfers. They don't exist."

He was angry. "Speed up my plan," he ordered. "It's time to leave, now!"

Stara and Mouse were both on two keyboards working hard to get ahead of Megabyte's codes. They were succeeding one nano and then denied the next.

"Keep going Stara," Mouse said to her.

"Just like old times," Stara replied and they kept going.

Blade walked over to his leader and spoke to her. She was scanning a map of the Mainframe Principle Office to analyze the easiest way to save the people in prison inside.

"Do you have your route of attack laid out yet?" he asked.

"Working on it Blade," she said.

"You're going to need a good one," Blade told her, "because guess who is inside according to Commander Matrix?"

She looked to him.

"Guardian Robert Serrano boss," he said. "Bob is inside that structure."

His leader looked toward the Principle Office and stared. "Bob," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_Principle Office_

The troops started cranking a wheel.

As the wheel cranked a chain, the bodies of Ray Tracer, AndrAIa, Matrix, Phong, and Enzo were left dangling inside the Core Room.

The Gateway Command was still powered down as Herr Doctor was working with Bunnyfoot to get it working. It would be easier if their leader would drop the block around the system, but knew if the system wasn't blocked, Guardians would have come raining in from the sky.

Megabyte waited patiently, watching out the VidWindow as the surfers and two hackers were working to bring down the shielding on the Principle Office.

"Soon," he said. "Soon."  
>"Megabyte," someone called his name.<p>

The virus turned and looked to see Bob standing at the entrance to the Core Room. He was stolid, but tired as they stared eye to eye.

"Welcome Guardian," he said. "Had enough I see?"

Bob stepped off the platform and appeared from the portal in the center platform where they were standing. "I can't walk around this place knowing that you have my friends here."

AndrAIa started coming around and saw Bob standing there. He was removing Glitch from his forearm where it always was.

"Bob, no!" she shouted. "Don't surrender."

"I have to AndrAIa," Bob told her. "There's nothing else I can do. I'll do it. But you realize that the entire Guardian Collective will be waiting for you on the other side of that portal."

"Let them try and destroy me," Megabyte replied. "As they attack, I will copy their codes, achieve their powers, and none of them will be able to stop me from achieving my ultimate prize."

"You're mad!" Ray Tracer shouted.

"Virus," Megabyte said. "Now Guardian, where are we?"

Bob stared at him in dread.

Stara Crichton and Mouse finally cracked the code. The shielding flicked and faded into pieces before it was finally down. "Got it!" she shouted and grabbed Mouse in a tight hug. "We're online."

"Good work Stara," Dyson the leader acknowledged her efforts. "Now, let's get Kilobyte."

The five surfers jumped on their boards; replaced their masks if they had done so and headed off into the Principle Office.

As Dot and her soldiers attempted to go through the small openings in the shield, it closed blocking them from getting in.

"Mouse, try all of my codes again," Stara said to her. "They're saved on the disk in front of the computer."

"In the meantime, we'll take care of business," Lana told them.

"Be ready for a viral outpouring if we start winning," Dyson said to them.

The five surfers headed off into the Principle Office.

"Good luck you guys," Mouse mumbled. "You're our only hope."

The surfers stood at the entrance to the Principle Office.

"Bring it down," Dyson ordered.

All five surfers charged their energy in hand and blasted the door wide open. As the smoke billowed, viral forces tried shooting at them.

"This is what they call resistance?" Grendar said in amusement.

"Where is a guardian brigade when you need them?" Blade joked. "They were so much more brutal than this."

"Cut the chatter," Dyson said to them. "Knight Surfers, full shut-down. Delete if necessary."

The surfers merged into the melee and struck down the viral troops.

Stara lied down on her surfboard, spread her arms out, and clipped several of the troops with ease. She rolled over onto her back and yawned. "That was fun."

Blade and Grendar blasted at the troops, deleting some, but others' weapons exploded and they took off.

Dyson walked up slowly to a set of troops who were guarding the door to proceed. They looked up at her, red eyes wide with fear.

"Move," she said.

Two of them raised their staffs to her.

Her power ignited hand lifted them off the ground and she tossed them in one fluid swoop.

"Let's go," Dyson ordered and the other four followed her.

"Sir," Megabyte's commander reported. "They're inside. We can't take much more of…" the commander screamed and VidWindow went static.

"Commander," Megabyte said. "Commander…"

"We're sorry, but the soldier that you were trying to reach is currently been deleted or compiled," a voice said. "Please surrender now, while you still can and thank you."

He shut the window and watched as the Guardian's keytool was put into the code extractor.

"Speed this up," the virus shouted. "We don't have much time."

Bob was now chained with the rest of them.

"Bob," Matrix asked him in a weak tone, "why did you surrender?"

"I figured that Mouse would get Dot out of the Principle Office and call for help," Bob replied. "But then again, I wasn't getting anywhere walking around, waiting to be captured so I got it over with."

"But now, he's going to get into the Supercomputer," AndrAIa added. "We can't let him."

"I don't think he will mates," Ray said.

"How can you be so confident surfer?" Matrix asked.

"Because, your viral friend is freaking out at the moment because someone is in the Principle Office now," Tracer told them. Suddenly, his icon on his belt began beeping red.

"What's it doing?" AndrAIa asked.

"It hasn't done this in forever. Mates, my icon is indicating a locator beacon with another set of icons that I haven't seen in nearly a deca-cycle." He looked up. "They're here."

"Who's here?" Matrix wanted to know.

Megabyte and Herr Doctor were working when before behind in one of the entrances to the Core Room, it exploded. The five blue cloaked people blasted their way inside and flew around the large central chamber.

"Open fire on those surfers!" Megabyte ordered the troops protecting them.

The Knight Surfers encircled the chamber and split off into a star formation. They blasted downward to disable the troops, but flying as fast as they were was proving very difficult.

"Rescue the hostages," Dyson ordered.

The surfers parted into a perfect exploding star.

Lana and Blade went nose-diving downward to do their duty.

"Let's go beautiful," Blade said to his girlfriend.

"With pleasure," Lana replied.

They joined hands and used their power together to cover the entire circle of viral troops in their blue casing light. The casing became electric and created a web of shut down soldiers around Megabyte.

Grendar and Stara encircled the room, each with a group of troops on zipboards behind them.

Stara smiled as she was coming toward her friend at lightning speed. "Going high," she cheered.

"Go down low," Grendar said.

The two surfers did the opposite of what the other said, causing the troops to collide with one another. They all fell down into the core.

Blade and Lana returned and freed the hostages. "You all OK?" Lana asked.

"Lana?" Guardian 452 asked of her. "It can't be you."

"Believe me kid," Lana replied. "I'm Lana Vesper all the way."  
>"And…is…that…?" Bob asked.<p>

Megabyte stared as the fifth and obvious leader of the surfers came down slowly, slid off the front of the board in perfect grace, and stood there staring.

"Your friends are impressive," he said to her. "A fine army you have raised."

"And a pathetic one you have," she replied. "Hope you have warranty coverage on those piles of drones."

He chuckled. "You amuse me," he told her, just before he lunged at her.

Her hands met his and he was unable to get a clean hit on the surfer. She was far too quick, even for him.

When Megabyte did get a hand, he tried copying her code but received a negative impulse blast, knocking him off his feet, and away from her.

"How can this be?" he asked. "I was discharged." The virus was back to his feet. "This cannot be possible."

"Surfers can't be copied," she said. "Time you were dropkicked into next week." The surfer leader raced to him and watched slowly as she leapt, using his shoulders as a vault, to spin around.

Her boots showed spikes and a guardian icon on them.

Bob saw the boots and remembered a vivid memory as though he was reliving the past somehow.

Paige Dyson was in a cage fighting match with a rival of hers and he was watching as a part of their underground circle of friends. She leapt up and spun to kick her opponent with the foot that she appeared to be bracing with.

It had spikes around the rim and a guardian icon.

"It is," he said.

"Anytime now guardian," Blade broke him out of his reverie.

The surfer was almost finished with her attack in grabbing the cords by Megabyte's head and to pull him backwards.

"Glitch," he called for his keytool, which freed itself from the code extractor, and attached to his wrist. "Blaster." A tear was created from some debris. "Glitch, portal."

The portal to G-Prime opened up and the surfer finished the attack and tossed him into the portal. It closed once his two associates were tossed through by two of the surfers.

"And stay out," Matrix grumbled.

The surfers removed their masks and hoods to reveal themselves.

"I don't believe it," Ray said. "You blokes really are here."

Stara and Ray embraced. "It's good to see you Ray," she said to him.

Grendar and Matrix were almost the same height and stared in mutual respect.

The CPU forces arrived with Dot Matrix and Mouse leading the charge.

"Oh," Mouse said.

"I guess we're a little late," Dot joked.

"They took care of business," Matrix told his sister. "These surfers were incredible. They were the finest fighters I have ever seen."

The leader tried to leave them all there, slamming her foot on her surfboard to get back on it again.

"Wait," Bob spoke out to the leader. "Are you really her?"

"Do you know this person Bob?" AndrAIa asked.

"Tell me the truth," Bob asked her. "Paige, is it you?"

The leader turned away and removed the silver mask. After the mask was removed, she faced them as she pulled away the blue hood, letting loose a mass of pink hair.

"Yeah guardian," Paige said. "I'm Paige Dyson…"

_Tale to continue in "Parts and Pieces of me"_

_Remember to review!_


End file.
